stay with me
by killerwerewolf
Summary: Lerin and alishin date
1. Chapter 1

Alishin was waiting by lerin beside waiting for her to wake up. After a couple days. Lerin woke up.

Lerin: oh alshin where are we.

Alishin took a deep breath and says " in my castiel".

Lerin: you have a castiel how?

Alishin: i am the queen.

Lerin: how come you didnt tell me.

Alishin: because you were mad at me so i didnt tell you.

Lerin: ok then tell me why are you so interested in me then i wont leave.

Alishin: ok i love you and i didnt want anyone to hurt you.

Lerin: really.

Alsihin: yes why do you think i groped you all those times.

Alishin gropes lerin.

Lerin: that doesnt mean to grope me now.

Alishin: sorry well you slept for a long time lets get you somthing to eat.

Lerin: i am not hungary but can we go for a walk.

Alishin: ok lets go for a walk.

Lerin and alishin went for a walk.

Lerin: so why do you love me.

Alishin: well you are caring and loving and you always want to help people plus you are beutiful.

Lerin: thank you.

Alishin: so will you date me.

Lerin: can i think about it alone.

Alishin: i will be waiting back at the caistile for you.

Lerin: ok i will give you a answear by then.


	2. Chapter 2

Lerin was walking back to casitil and she was ready to tell alishin that she was in love with her. lerin nocks on alishin door.

Lerin: alishin can i come in

Alishin: sure come on in,

Lerin came in and saw alishin siting next to the window.

Lerin: so um i wanted to tell you i love you to.

Alishin: really then how about you move your stuff into my room so i can keep a eye on to make sure you are safe.

Lerin: sure can you give me a hand.

Lerin and alishin started moving her stuff into alishin room.


	3. Chapter 3

Alishin and lerin kissed each other other slowly. Alishin started pulling off lerin shirt.

Alishin: you are so beutiful.

Alishin began to nibble on lerin neck. Her hands cupped lerin breasts and gently squeezed causing lerin to moan.

Lerin: alishin that feels so good.

Alishin: wow lerin you are so senative.

Alishin took lerin nipple in her mouth then starte dgently sucking on it.

Lerin: alishin your mouth is amazing.

Lerin gasped as she wrapped her arms alishin. Alishin slowly began to rub lerin thorugh her panties.

Lerin: oh my god alishin.

Lerin was growing wet through her panties. Alishin found her way to lerin entrance and gently proded there then she could tell lerin was a virgin.

Alishin: lerin this is going to hurt a little.

Lerin: its ok i know you wont hurt me on purpose.

Alishin: to take your mind off the pain think of me and not it. Lerin noded then aname thrusted two fingers inside. lerin body quacked in pain .

Lerin: the pain is gone.

At this words alishin slowly moving her fingers causing lerin to moan. After a while they put there parts together then they began to move.

Lerin: alishin go faster.

Alishin listend then went faster.

Lerin: i am cumming

Alishin: me to lets cum together.

They came together and landed out of breath fianlly they went to sleep


	4. Chapter 4

Lerin got up and ran to the bathroom to puke alishin ran after her.

Alishin: lerin are you ok.

Lerin: yah just a little moring sickness.

Alishin: hey that means you are pregant awsome.

Lerin: alishin.

Alishin: sorry but are you happy about it.

Lerin: yes how about you.

Alishin: yes of course we are going to have a child in 9 months.


	5. Chapter 5

Lerin: alishin my water broke.

Alishin: ok hold on.

Alishin picked up lerin and ran her to the docter then put her on the bed. 20 min later.

Docter: ok lerin one more push.

Lerin pushed out a baby boy

Docter: congrats its a boy.

Alishin: thank you docter

The docter noded and left then alishin looked down at lerin holding there child.

Lerin:so what should we name him

Alishin: how about dylan.

Lerin: i like that our little dylan.


	6. Chapter 6

Dylan: mom i have a question.

Lerin: what is it.

dylan: when i get older will i be king because mom is a queen right now.

Alishin: that right son so study.

Dylan: why do i have to study.

Alishin: you have to know alot to be king so go now.

Dylan walks up to his room.

Lerin: man you are tough

Alishin: his has to learn.


End file.
